THE SPECIAL POLICE II
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: CAPTER 2 UP/ Kekompakan mereka di uji dengan sebuah misi, kekuatan cinta, kepercayaan, persaudaraan mereka kini lebih teruji. Mampukah mereka melaksanakan misi dengan baik? so chek it out.. HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/SULAY/KRISTAO/XIUCHEN..here ... RNR please?
1. Prolog

Yang belum baca The Special Police 1, ayoo di baca dulu biar ngerti..

.

PROLOG

The Special Police II

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

.

"kau yakin itu mereka?" tanya Suho

"ne _hyung _aku sudah menyelidiki mereka, tapi misi kita kali ini akan sangat berat sepertinya..." jawab Chen menunduk sedih mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan musuh mereka saat ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal Bo Mung Go, ketu Mavia terbesar di dunia. Dan keberadaanya yang sulit di temukan karna ia mempunyai banyak komplotan di setiap negara, apalagi ia juga punya pengaruh di negara-negara besar.

Suho melirik Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya, "tenanglah.. kita pasti bisa.." ucap Suho menenangkan Chen kemudian matanya melirik lagi kedepan, dimana namja yang bernama Bo Mung Go itu saling menyapa dengan sesama kelompoknya, bisa terlihat dari banyaknya pengawal yang mengelilingi mereka, pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan.

"misi yang berat.." gumamnya setelah mendesah panjang

.

.

DORR

"Sehunna.." panggil Key

Sehun menoleh ke arah Key, ia meletakkan pistol dan kacamatanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Key. "noona.." sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum

Key terkikik, "jangan paggil aku noona Sehunnie, aku ini namja bukan yeoja.."

Sehun cemberut, "shireo.." ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

Key tersenyum, "baiklah.. noona hanya ingin pamit denganmu.."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "odiega?" tanya Sehun

"ke amerika bersama Minho _hyung_.." jawabnya

"mwo?"

"noona akan mengikuti latihan menjadi anggota FDI, kalau Minho _hyung _ia sudah menjadi anggota dan dia harus kembali ke Amerika.." lanjutnya

Sehun mendesah, dia sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Jika ia sudah berumur 23 tahun maka ia juga akan di latih menjadi anggota FDI, sama seperti Minho dan Key yang dulunya anggota Special Police.

"_ini aku lakukan untuk membantu, adikku tersayang.. karna misi kalian saat ini bukan misi sembarang.." _gumam Key dalam hati sambil tersenyum

.

.

"Kai gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol

Kai mengangguk lemah, "nan gwaenchana _hyung _.." jawabnya

"tapi wajahmu tampak pucat.." ucap Chanyeol lagi

"aku baik-baik saja _hyung _, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak soal misi kita kali ini.." jawab Kai jujur

Kris yang duduk di sebelah Kai dan menghela nafas, "misi kita memang bukan main-main sekarang.."

Chanyeol melirik Kris, "kuharap kita bisa menyelsaikannya dengan baik.."

.

DUK.. DUK

.

Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris sama-sama menoleh ke arah kursi yang di duduki Suho dan Chen. "otte?" tanya Chanyeol langsung

Suho menggeleng, "kita harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra.." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya

Chanyeol mendesah, "dimana Sehun?" tanya Chen mendapati kursi Sehun kosong

"pasti lagi berjalan-jalan dengan Luhan.." celetuk Chanyeol

.

PLETAKK

.

"aisshh appoyo _hyung.."_ ringis Chanyeol yang mendapat jitakan dari Kris

"Sehun sedang mengantar Minho dan Key _hyung _ke bandara.." jawab Kris menghiraukan ringisan Chanyeol

"kebandara mereka mau kemana?" kali ini Suho yang angkat bicara

"ke Amerika, untuk mengikuti pelatihan menjadi TIM FDI.. tepatnya hanya Key _hyung _karna Minho _hyung _sudah menjadi anggota.." jawab Kris

Tanggapan mereka mangut-mangut sambil membentuk mulut mereka berbentuk O.

"Kai, kau sedang sakit wajahmu pucat..?" tanya Suho

"anio.." Kai menggeleng lemah

"apa perlu kupanggilkan Kyungsoo, agar kau semangat lagi.. wajahmu itu kusut sekali.." goda Chanyeol

.

TAK

.

"auuu.." Chanyeol mengduh kesakitan karna kakinya diinjak keras oleh Kai

"sebaiknya, kita sampingkan dulu masalah pribadi kita.. misi ini menyangkut nama negara.. sedikit saja kita salah langkah, maka akibatnya akan sangat fatal.." Suho menasehati kelima saudaranya, meskipun saat ini dia sangat merindukan Lay. Sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu

.

CEKLEKK

.

Pintu ruang meeting mereka terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang berjalan lesuh ketempat duduknya. Sudah bisa di pastikan, ini pasti karna dia harus berpisah dengan _hyung _tercintanya. Minho dan Key.

"kau baik-baik saja Hun?" tanya Suho

Sehun mengangguk, "ne _hyung _gwaenchana.."

.

CEKLEKK

.

Kini semua mata beralih ke arah pintu ruangan mereka yang tebuka.

"Abeoji.." gumam mereka bersamaan

Soo Man Abeoji melempar sebuah seragam ke arah Kai dan Sehun. Seragam kebanggan mereka, seragam The Special Police. Tapi kenapa hanya Kai dan Sehun yang di berikan.

"ada apa Abeoji?" tanya Suho heran

"appa Sehun dan Kai meminta mereka untuk segera ke Hongkong.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji

"mwo? Hongkong? Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"ini menyangkut misi kalian, dan kalian berdua akan melakukan penelitian di Hongkong.."

"tap—"

"cepatlah.. kau ingin appamu mengamuk Sehun, dan semoga saja Jendral Oh dan Kim membiarkan kalian untuk mengikuti misi ini.." potongnya sambil menunduk sedih kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ke enam The Special Police yang maish terbengong-bengong.

Sehun mendesah kemudian melirik Kris, "turuti saja, apa kata ajussi.." ucap Kris

Kris bingung, Jendral Oh yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri memang sangat over protektiv dengan Sehun, apalagi semenjak kejadian setahun yang lalu. Itu membuat Sehun kadang-kadang harus melewatkan menjalani misi bersama mereka, tapi ini dengan Kai. Sebenarnya ada apa? apa yang sedang mereka akan hadapi?

TBC

Chek.. Chek..

Ok seperti janji yang pernah Dhan Mi bilang kalau akan ada Squel, ini udah di luncurkan squelnya, aduh entah Ide ini muncul begitu saja di otak Dhan Mi. So moga nggak mengecewakan yah PROLOGnya.

Kalau responnya sebagus Part 1nya, Dhan Mi bakaln lanjutin nih FF. Ok gomawo yang udah mau review. Pokonya gomawo.. tanpa kalian Nih FF nggak ada apa-apanya.

**Big Thaks To (Capter 15 END)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****,,,**Jang Taeyoung**,,, ****ajib4ff****,,,** Unnamed EXOstand**,,, ****Eunra Lau****,,,**tiikaaa**,,, ****uwiechan92****,,,**adindapranatha**,,, ****xiaolu odult**** ,,,**siscaMinstalove**,,, ****febyanti fikha****,,, **Novey** ,,,****bebe fujo**** ,,,**futari chan** ,,,****Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek****,,, **Jaylyn Rui** ,,,**keinjek** ,,,**** Love sehun,,,**shotix** ,,,**** soo baby,,,**Yeon Ae**,,,**** yuan,,,**URuRuBaek** ,,,****12Wolf****,,,**Effie0420** ,,,****HyunieWoo****,,, **Nada Lim** ,,,****BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE****,,, **Bacon ExoStan**,,, ****RZHH 261220****,,, **LittleCaptain-Eiko Renn**,,,**** Guest**** ,,,**Guest** ,,,**** luhan deer,,,**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** ,,,****HyunRa**** ,,,**XiaoRu**,,,**** ThehunieLuhanie,,,**Reezuu Kim**,,, ****ressijewelll****,,,**hunhanshipper**,,,****mitahunhan**** ,,,**zoldyk** ,,,****EXOfan****,,,**Nuraya sarang** ,,,**** Dugundugun,,,**rahmadanivaresa**,,, ****flamintsqueen**** ,,,**MinSeulELFSparFishy** ,,,****Cho Rai Sa**** ,,,**Huang Mir**,,,**** Sabil,,,**lailarohmadona **,,,**** sweetyYeollie**** ,,,**fykaisoo


	2. Chapter 1

Capter 1

The Special Police II

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Choi Minho dan Lee Kibum (SHINee)

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

.

"aku akan merindukanmu Hunnie.." ucap Luhan memeluk Sehun

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Luhan, "nado Hannie.."

Chanyeol dan Kris memutar bola matanya malas melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sangat berat melepas kepergian Sehun dan Kai. Seperti mereka akan terpisah bertahun-tahun saja.

"yakk berhentilah berlovely day, kalian ingin ketinggalan pesawat.." teriak Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"akkhh.." Chanyeol meringis setelah mendapat cubitan mesra dari Baekhyun

"kau ini, sama sekali tidak romantis.." cibir Baekhyun

"tapi aku kan selalu romantis bersamamu jika di ran—"

"akhhhh.." kali ini Chanyeol berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil mengelus kakinya yang di injak keras Baekhyun

Yang lain hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah duo virus itu. Suara operator membuat mereka semua menghela nafas berat. Suho menghampiri Sehun dan Kai lalu memeluk mereka bersamaan, "hati-hati di sana ne.." ucapnya tidak rela

Kai dan Sehun saling pandang kemudian mengelus pundak Suho. "ne _hyung _kami pasti akan cepat kembali.." balas Kai

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan memperbaiki seragam police Sehun dan Kai, "jangan jadi anak nakal.." ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Sehun dan Kai tersenyum maklum, "kami pergi dulu _hyung _.." ucap Sehun mulai berjalan memasuki area pemeriksaan tiket

Sebelum itu Sehun dan Kai berbalik sambil mengangkat topi kebanggan mereka sambil tersenyum. Suho menghela nafas berat kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan yang lain dengan perasaan sedih. Lay yang melihat perubahan sikap Suho langsung menghampirinya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Lay

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling merangkul kemudian berjalan mengikuti Suho dan Lay. Berikut dengan yang lain mereka mengikuti di belakang dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Suho melirik Lay dan merangkul namja itu, "gwaenchana.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya. Lay ikut tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan menjadi kekasih yang pengertian.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Suho terus saja berjalan menunduk sedih menuju markas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa seperti biasanya atau mengomel ini dan itu. "_hyung _gwaenchana?" tanya Chen

Suho mengangguk, "_hyung _hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat.." jawabnya kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan langsung menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur

Kris menghela nafas melihat perubahan sikap Suho kemudian ia duduk di tempat duduknya seperti biasa. Chanyeol dan Chen langsung menghampiri Kris. "apa yang terjadi pada _hyung _?" tanya Chen langsung, Kris menatap Chen dan Chanyeol bergantian kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

**Flashback On**

Kris sedang mencari Suho dan tidak sengaja melihat Suho yang sedang Soo Man Abeoji sedang berbicara serius, dia pun menguping pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

"maksud Abeoji Sehun dan Kai tidak akan ikut dalam misi kali ini?" tanya Suho tak percaya

Kris terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Suho, matanya kini beralih menatap Soo Man Abeoji menunggu jawaban. Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafas, "ne mereka tidak akan ikut dalam misi kali ini, dan sebelum misi ini selesai mereka tidak akan kembali ke Korea.." jawabnya dengan sangat berat hati.

Suho terdiam, mulutnya menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, cukup lama ia terdiam hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "baiklah.. biarkan kami berempat yang melaksakan misi ini.." ucapnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Soo Man Abeoji yang terlihat sangat pusing.

Kris yang melihat Suho mberjalan kearahnya sambil menunduk segera berlari dari tempat itu menuju markas yang cukup dengan rumah Soo Man Abeoji.

**Flashback Off**

"jinja? Sehun dan Kai tidak akan ikut dalam misi kali ini?" tanya Chen tidak percaya

Kris mengangguk, "Oh ajussi memang sangat keras, tapi kenapa Jendral Kim juga ikut-ikutan...?" tanyanya

Chen menggeleng, "molla..."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian memandang pintu kamar tidur mereka, "apa _hyung _akan baik –baik saja? Tanya Chanyeol

Chen menggeleng, "aku yakin Suho _hyung _pasti sedang bersedih sekarang, terkadang aku lebih memilih melihat wajah menakutkannya daripada wajah sedihnya.." Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chen. Kemudian mereka menghela nafas bersamaan dan menidurkan kepala mereka di atas meja.

.

.

.

**Other Place**

"huhh aku lelah.." keluh Key

Minho menghentikan pekerjaannya mengotak-atik komputer besar yang ada di hadapannya, dan memutar kursinya menghadap Key.

"aku kan sudah bilang latihannya keras.." ucapnya

Key mendengus, "bagaimana perkembangannya..?" tanyanya

Minho kembali memutar kursinya dan kembali bergulat dengan komputernya. Setelah beberapa ketikan Minho tulis muncullah peta dunia yang beberapa negaranya di tandai dengan lingkaran merah di monitor paling besar.

"apa ini?" tanya Key

"ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Bo Mung Go.." jawab Minho menunjuk beberapa negara besar di layar, Key berjingit bingung meminta penjelasan lebih. "misi adik-adik kita kali ini sangat berat, menjatuhkan seorang Bo Mung Go bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karna dia punya sekutu di berbagai negara besar dan juga berpengaruh dalam politik negara tersebut tentunya dengan cara ilegal, tapi mau gimana lagi negara kita sangat di rugikan olehnya dan kita harus segera menangkap Bo Mung Go atau negara kita akan menjadi negara yang bangkrut dan kehidupan ekonomi di negara kita akan terpuruk.."

"lalu bagaimana cara kita melawannya?" tanya Key lagi

"hanya ada satu cara.."

Key berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Minho. Minho menyentuh sebuah negara, "negara ini adalah negara yang menolak uang dari Bo Mung Go, dan dia adalah negara yang paling berpengaruh di dunia, siapapun akan tunduk pada negara tersebut, tapi negara ini tidak akan membantu jika kita tidak punya banyak bukti untuk menjatuhkan Bo Mung Go, dan Bo Mung Go sama sekali tidak pernah merugikan negara ini.."

Key semakin di buat bingung dengan penjelasan Minho, kenapa sedari tadi dia hanya berbelit-belit. "tapi.." Minho menggantungkan ucapannya

"tapi apa?" tanya Key penasaran

"tapi dia akan membantu jika setidaknya ada 3 atau 4 negara yang di rugikan oleh Bo Mung Go asalkan negara tersebut berada dalan naungan kerjasama negara tersebut.. jika di hitung negara kita dan negara China juga termasuk, cukup satu negara lagi maka negara ini akan membantu kita.."

"tapi apa nama negara ini?" tanya Key menunjuk peta di depannya yang terpampang di layar

.

PLETAKK

.

"aww..yakk kenapa _hyung _memukulku eoh?" ringin Key

Minho memutar bola matanya malas, "apa selama menjadi pemberontak IQmu jadi nol eoh?"

Key mednegus kesal kemudian mengingat beberapa potongan penjelasan Minho. Matanya melebar menyadari sesuatu, "Amerika.." gumamnya tidak percaya

Minho mengangguk, "tapi kita haus mencari satu negara lagi untuk menjadi sekutu agar Amerika mau membantu kita.." Key mengangguk-ngangguk paham kemudian ia mulai berfikir keras, "Hongkong.." pekik Key membuat Minho langsung menoleh ke arah Key dan duduk kembali mengotak-ngatik keybordnya.

.

.

.

**At Hongkong**

Kai dan Sehun baru saja mendarat di Hongkong sesuai dengan jadwal, saat berjalan di are bandara semua mata menatap kagum dan berdecak iri kepada mereka berdua. Kai dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas di balik kacamata hitamnya mendengar pujian-pujian yang di berikannya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan namja berjas hitam berjejer mengelilingi mereka dengan rapi. Kai dan Sehun saling pandang, "apa ini?" tanya Sehun

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "molla.."

Kemudian dua namja berbadan kekar maju dan mengapit lengan Kai dan Sehun. Dan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di bandara Hongkong, tidak cukupkah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dengan memakai seragam, sekarang mereka di kawal oleh beberapa bodyguard. "apa ini?" protes Sehun

"anda harus ikut kami Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim?" jawab namja yang mengapit tangan Sehun dengan suara datar dan tegasnya

Sehun dan Kai berontak, "tapi tidak perlu sampai di kawal seperti ini.." protes Kai

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

.

Suara langkah kaki menghampiri Sehun dan Kai membuat mereka menoleh ke arah depan. Semua pengawal yang mengawal Kai dan Sehun tadi langsung menunduk memberi hormat. Sehun mendengus, "apa ini appa?" tanyanya kesal

Tuan Oh tersenyum simpul, "kalian akan berada di Hongkong selama misi kalian belum selesai.." jawabnya dengan nada datar

"mwo?" pekik Kai dan Sehun bersamaan

Tuan Oh langsung memberi kode agar Kai dan Sehun segera di seret, Kai dan Sehun yang tidak terima berontak dan berusaha berlari. Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di bandara, Tuan Oh hanya menghela nafas. "mereka memang tidak sabaran.." gumamnya

"mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan kita.." sahut seseorang dan berdiri di samping Tuan Oh sambil memperhatikan Kai dan Sehun yang terus menghindar dari kejaran para pengawal Tuan Oh.

"kau benar Jendral Kim.. sewaktu muda kita juga sama.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum karna melihat Sehun dan Kai akhirnya bisa di taklukkan oleh pengawalnya. Siapa yang bisa melawan pengawal Jendral Oh yang terkenal berbadan Kekar dan sudah terlatih dengan keras.

Sehun dan Kai di seret kehadapan Jendral Oh dan Kim, kali ini Kai terbengong melihat appanya yang berdiri di samping Jendral Oh dan tersenyum hangat, "anyyeong chagi..wah sepertinya hidupmu sangat baik bersama Tuan Lee.." ucapnya membuat Kai langsung sweetdrop

.

.

.

"BLAMMM.." Kai menendang pintu kamar yang baru saja di tutup oleh pengawal Jendral Oh

"yak.. yak.. buka pintunya, apa yag kalian lakukan?" teriak Kai geram masih mengendor-ngendor pintunya

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kai yang kekanak-kanakan dan lebih memilih merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

.

BUGH

.

"awww.." ringis Kai setelah menendang keras pintu kamar yang di tempatinya sekarang, ia bahkan jingkrak-jingkrak karna kesakitan

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat Kai, "dasar bodoh, itu pintu besi yang berbentuk seperti kayu Kkamjong.." umpat Sehun sambil tersenyum

kai berkacak pinggang mendengar penuturan Sehun, "kau.." Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menendang-nendang bokong Sehun, "yak.. yak.. ini sakit Kkamjong.." protes Sehun mencoba menghindar dari Kai

"kau ini aku ini _hyung _mu sopan sedikit denganku.." ucap Kai masih mengejar Sehun yag terus menghindar darinya

Sehun sweetdrop, "kau hanya beda beberapa bulan dariku Kkamjong.." balasnya dan berhenti menghindar

Kai menghela nafas, "terserah.." ucapnya kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang

"sekarang kita pikirkan caranya keluar dari rumahmu yang mungkin saja semua temboknya terbuat dari besi yang di samarkan.." ucap Kai

Sehun terkekeh, "ternyata kepinntaranmu belum hilang Kkamjong.."

Kai terduduk mendengar ucapan Sehun, "jadi aku benar.." Sehun menganguk

"rumah ini adalah rumah pertahanan anti peluru keluarga Oh yang ada di Hongkong, bagi yang tidak tahu mereka akan menganggap kalau rumah ini hanya rumah biasa, tapi percayalah rumah ini bisa membawamu ke tengah-tengah laut melalui ruang bawah tanah yang banyak tersimpan senjata militer keluarga Oh.." jelas Sehun yang di angguki oleh Kai, sedetik kemudian ia kembali merebahkan badannya dengan posisi tengkurap. Sehun menghela nafas, "kita pikirkan nanti saja cara keluarnya.." gumamnya kemudian ikut merebahakan diri sebelumnya ia menendang bokong Kai agar menggeser.

.

.

.

"jadi mereka sedang meneliti kita?" tanya seorang namja parubaya dengan cincin besar mengelilingi jari-jarinya

"ne tuan.." jawab seorang pengawal yang sedang bersimpuh di depan namja parubaya itu

"menarik.." ucapnya di iringi dengan seringaian yang mengerikan

"tapi mereka tidak boleh di remehkan tuan, mereka adalah namja pilihan yang di latih khusus untuk memberantas penjahat kelas atas yang di namakan Special Police.."

"lalu.. ? tim FDI saja belum bisa meringkus kita apalagi hanya anak ingusan seperti mereka.." jawabnya dengan tawa yang benar-benar mengerikan

"tapi tuan—"

"bawa dia masuk.." perintah namja itu

Pengawal yang melapor itu pun menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, dan tampaklah seoarang pengawal lain yang sedang menuntun seorang yaoja dengan penampilan yang err menyeramkan, tapi meskipun sepeti itu tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia sangat cantik.

"selamat datang Yuri-shhi.." sapa namja itu

Yeoja yang bernama Yuri itu tersenyum sinis, "tidak perlu berbasa basi Bo Mung Go, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin

Bo Mung Go berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yuri, "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.." jawabnya

"apa?" tanya Yuri sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Bo Mung Go menyeringai, "kau pasti akan tertarik.."

.

.

.

"Baekkie kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"anio.. aku hanya rindu pada Chanyeol, sudah seminggu ia tidak menghubungiku.." jawabnya dengan nada yang masih di buat ceria

Kyungsoo beralih duduk di samping Baekhyun dan merangkulnya, "bukankah itu sudah biasa, resiko punya namja seorang polisi.." candanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum

"yah.. yah.. yah.. resiko.." gumam Luhan

"lalu apa Sehun sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Xiumin

Luhan menggeleng, "anio.. mungkin dia sibuk..." jawbanya acuh padahal dalam hati ia sudah sangat merindukan namja itu

"hei.." sapa seseorang duduk di samping Xiumin

"oh Lay, kau baru selesai kelasnya?" tanya Xiumin

Lay mengangguk dan langsung menyambar minuman Xiumin yang sepetinya sangat kehausan. Xiumin bahkan menelan liurnya melihat Lay yang begitu bersemangat meminum minumannya sampai tidak ada sisa. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Xiumin, yang lain juga melongo melihat sikap Lay yang terbilang err sangat tidak biasa untuk dirinya yang terkenal kalem dan tenang.

"waeyo?" tanya Lay heran setelah meletakkan gelas minumannya

Xiumin dan yang lain menggeleng, "anio... kau masih ingin?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan minuman Luhan

Lay menggeleng, "aku sudah tidak haus.." jawabnya dengan senyum yang menampilkan dimpelnya seperti biasa

"memangnya kau habis darimana eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku habis berlari mengelilingi kampus..." jawab Lay polos

"untuk apa?" tanya Luhan heran

Lay tersenyum, "untuk mengejar anak hukum yang nakal.."

Luhan dan yang lain mangut-mangut mengerti, Lay memang adalah anggota dewan kedesiplinan yang cukup tegas dan sangat berbeda jika sudah berahadapan dengan anak nakal. Lihat saja pahanya yang sangat keras karna latihan dance dan sering berlari mengejar anak nakal yang hendak kabur.

.

BRUKK

.

Kini semua mata beralih menatap namja yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan, "kau kenapa Taozi?" tanya Luhan

Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "eottokeh Lu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat err kasihan

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran, wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat khawatir

"tongkat wushuku di sita appa.." jawabnya polos

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung sweetdrop, "kau membuat kami khawatir saja Tao?" cibir Kyungsoo

Tao kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja cafe, "eottokeh?" gumamnya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas

Luhan dan yang lainya kini lebih memilih memikirkan urusan masing-masing daripada memikirkan tongkat wushu Tao yang di sita appanya setiap bulan karna nilai Tao yang menurun. Mereka sibuk memikirkan namja yang sudah tidak pernah menghubungi mereka selama seminggu.

.

.

.

"BRUKKK.."

"aww.." ringis Sehun

"kau kenapa Sehun?" tanya Kai polos

"yakkk, kau menendangku Kkamjong.." teriak Sehun

Kai mangut-mangut dan kembali menyelami mimpinya karna masing mengantuk, "kau ini, apa kau tidak bosan sudah seminggu berada di dalam kamar?" tanya Sehun heran

"aku bosan Sehun, bahkan sudah hampir mati karna kebosanan, aku rindu bertengkar dengan Chanyeol _hyung_, aku rindu dengan Kyungsoo, aku rindu dengan ponselku, aku rind—"

.

BRAKK  
.

"kau ini, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu pabbo.." cibir Sehun

"apa?" tanya Kai masih dengan wajah polos

"bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini itu lebih penting..." jawab Sehun kesal

"oww.."ujar Kai kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

Sehun yang mulai kesal mengambil sebuah bantal dan melempar Kai, "yakk aku ingin tidur jangan menggangguku.." teriak Kai membalas melempar Sehun dengan bantal, tapi sayangnya Sehun menghindar dan akhirnya bantal itu di tangkap seseorang

"appa.." gumam Kai gugup

Sehun langsung berbalik badan dan membungkuk hormat terhadap ayah Kai. "kalian ini, ayoo ikut aku.." pintanya kesal dengan kelakuan Kai dan Sehun yang benar-benar seperti anak-anak

Kai langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan di samping Sehun mengikuti appanya yang yang berjalan kedepan, "kita mau kemana?" tanyanya berbisik pada Sehun

"molla.." jawab Sehun mengedikkan bahunya

Kai dan Sehun terus mengikuti Jendral Kim menyusuri sebuah lorong yang sepertinya sangat panjang dan tak berujung mengingat tempatnya yang gelap dan hanya di terangi senter yang di bawa oleh dua pengawal yang ikut dengan mereka. Kai merasakan seperti menginjak lendir atau tepatnya air, ia berjingit ngeri, "kita mau kemana appa?" tanya Kai akhirnya

Jendral Kim berhenti berjalan dan meraba-raba pintu yang ada di depannya kemudian ia menempatkan tangannya di sebuah layar kecil yang ada di pintu itu.

.

CEKLEKK

.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai senjata api yang beratapkan kaca tebal dan juga ikan-ikan laut yang menari di luar ruangan itu. Kai dan Sehun terperangah, "ini.." ucap Sehun

Jendral Kim tersenyum, "ini adalah rungan kalian sekarang, kalian akan memakainya untuk latihan dan meneliti negara ini.." jawab Jendral Kim

"mwo?" tanya Kai

"negara ini adalah salah satu negara yang di rugikan oleh Bo Mung Go, dan kalian bisa meneliti lalu mencari bukti dan menolong _hyung _kalian.." jawab Jendral Kim dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya

Mata Kai berbinar mendengar penjelasan ayahnya dan berlari memeluk Jendral Kim, "appa saranghae.." ucapnya, Jendral Kim hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Kai, Sehun ikut tersenyum dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan transparan itu, ruangan yang berada di tengah laut yang seorang pun tidak ada yang tahu kecuali para Jendral tertinggi negara.

"bersabarlah _hyung _aku pasti bisa membantu _hyung.."_ucap Sehun dalam hati

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "_hyung _sampai kapan kita akan menyusuri tempat ini?" tanyanya bosan

"bersabarlah Chanyeol, sebentar lagi.." jawab Suho sabar

"_hyung _ini, kita kan sedang mencari bukti –bukti kenapa _hyung _protes terus dari tadi eoh?" omel Chen

Chanyeol mendengus, "tapi kita sudah berkeliling di tempat ini 10 kali Chen..dan kita belum mendapatkan apa—" protesnya

.

PLETAKK

.

"diamlah.." ucap Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol

"ada ap—"

"TOLONG.. TOLONG.. TOLONG.." teriak seorang yeoja

Suho dan yang lain menajamkan pendengaran mereka mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja, mereka pun berlari mencari sumber suara itu,

TUK

Kris melempar batu kepala seorang preman yang hendak melecehkan yeoja yang ada di depannya. Namja kekar yang berstatus preman dan mempunyai banyak tato itu pun menghampiri Kris dan hendak melayangkan tinju, tapi Kris dengan mudah menangkap tinju preman itu dan meremasnya dengan kuat membuat preman itu memekik kesakitan, "ampun.. ampun.. tuan.." ringisnya membuat Chen dan Chanyeol menahan tawa, Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kris yang bosan bermain atau memang sedang tidak ingin bermain akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan preman itu berlari terbirit-birit.

"bwahahhahahhahhaha.." tawa Chanyeol dan Chen akhirnya pecah melihat ekspresi preman itu yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan kesangaran wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"chogioh.." ucap yeoja yang tadi hampir di lecehkan

Chanyeol dan Chen menoleh ke arah yeoja itu, berikut dengan Suho dan Kris. "gamsa hamnida.." ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis

.

DEG

.

Chanyeol yang melihat jelas senyum yeoja itu merasakan hatinya bergetar hebat seperti terhipnotis oleh kecantikan yeoja itu, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat yeoja itu mengedikkan sebelah matanya untuknya. "ah, namaku Kwon Yuri imnida.." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri tanpa di suruh, Kris mengerinyitkan dahi saat Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Yuri sambil tersenyum lebar,

"ekhem.. ekhemm.. ingat _hyung _, kau punya Baekkie.." ujar Chen risih melihat Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dan malah menatap Yuri dengan tatapan terpesona

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tautannya tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. _"ada apa denganku?"_ tanyanya dalam hati

Yuri menyeringai melihat Chanyeol, _"sasaran yang bagus.."_ ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

PRANG

"Baekkie gwaenchana?" tanya Lay melihat Baekhyun menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi piring kotor

Baekhyun mengangguk, "gwaenchana.. Yixinge.. mian aku menjatuhkannya.." sesalnya

Lay tersenyum dan menuntun Baekhyun berdiri, "sudahlah, lagian aku tidak mau melihatmu melayani tamu di restoranku.. kau itu sangat nakal.."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, _"ada apa ini?, Chanyeol-ah gwaenchana?"_tanyanya dalam hati

.

TBC

**Anyyeong Dhan Mi mau curhat nggak apa-apa yah? Dhan Mi lagi sedih banget, oppa kesayangan Dhan Mi udah nggak pernah kasih kabar, trus pas kemarin eonnie Dhan Mi kasih tahu kalau oppa udah meninggal karena penyakitnya. Bayangin nggak gimana sakitnya? Di saat kita merasa kalau dia baik-baik saja tapi dia malah udah pergi tanpa kita tahu apapun tentang dia, walaupun aku masih berharap kalau berita itu nggak benar, karna sungguh Dhan Mi sangat merindukannya, rindu saat-saat kami bertiga saling bercerita dan saling bercanda. Dhan Mi kangen itu, kangen banget.. moga jika benar kalau oppa Dhan Mi udah meninggal ia di tempatkan di sisi Tuhan yang paling Indah bersama oppa kandung Dhan Mi yang udah meninggal juga karna kanker ...AMINNNN..**

**Karna Dhan Mi lagi nggak bisa balas review kalian, Dhan Mi masih sedih banget soal oppa Dhan Mi, Dhan Mi kasih "BIG THANKS" ajah yah..**

**Gomawo for**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : ****zoldyk**** : ****MinSeulELFSparFishy**** : ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** : ****fallforhaehyuk**** : ****RirinSekarini**** : ****Effie0420**** : ****ajib4ff**** : ****Novey**** : ****kim soo jong**** : ****xiaolu odult**** : ****tiikaaa**** : ****URuRuBaek**** : ****Amortentia Chan**** : ****Cime365**** : ****Mara997**** : ****IndiraSatya1**** : ****SiDer Tobat**** : ****dewicloudsddangko**** : ****yuan**** : ****Dewdew90 : ****Dugundugun**** : ****opikyung0113**** : ****Nurfadillah**** : ****FSRifiqa**** : ****HyunRa**** : ****IkaIkaHun11**** : ****rahmadanivaresa**** : ****sehunnoona**** : ****min rin : ****XiaoRu**** : ****Niraa : ****Yeon Ae**** : ****dhian930715ELF**** : ****hunniedeer1**** : ****kyeoptafadila**** : ****soo baby**** : ****shotix : ****siscaMinstalove**** : ****LittleCaptain-Eiko Renn**** : ****fifia138Exo**** : ****Nuraya sarang : ****Rency35**** : ****Jang Taeyoung**** : ****HyunieWoo**** : ****IchaByun**** : ****12Wolf**** : ****korean tea : ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**** : ****MilkHunHan-Yuri**** : ****uwiechan92**** : ****Unnamed EXOstand**** : ****Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek**** : ****Sabil**** : l****ulu hun**** : ****Tsuki Janko**** : ****Shin Ririn : ****Jaylyn Rui**** : **** Sherry Cho : ****ThehunieLuhanie : ****luhan deer : ****mitahunhan**


	3. Chapter 2

Capter 2

The Special Police II

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Choi Minho dan Lee Kibum (SHINee)

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

.

Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi karna tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Chen dan Kris hanya menghela nafas melihat Suho. "jangan terlalu dipikirkan _hyung _kita pasti bisa menyelsaikannya dengan segera.." Chen mencoba menenangkan Suho padahal pikirannya juga sedang tidak tenang sekarang.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya, "dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Suho menyadari kalau adiknya yang satu itu tidak berada di antara mereka

Chen mengedikkan bahunya, "molla.. mungkin sedang menemui Baekhyun karna rindu.." jawabnya acuh

Suho menghela nafas, "bisakah kalian mengesampingkan urusan percintaan kalian dulu, misi kita kali ini bukan main-main. Menjatuhkan Bo Mung Go bukan hal yang mudah semudah menghela nafas dan membalikkan telapak tangan..."

"ara.. ara.. _hyung _selalu dan bahkan setiap hari mengatakannya, _hyung _tidak perlu mengulanginya.." Chen sedikit kesal karna ia harus di ingatkan dengan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya membuatnya semakin rindu saja dengan sang kekasih.

"maksud _hyung _bu—"

SREKKK

"sudahlah _hyung, _aku lelah..." Chen berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar meraka

"Chen, _hyung _belum selesai berbicara.." teriak Suho geram

"biarkan saja dia, kau juga keterlaluan. Kau mengatakan kalimat yang sama setiap hari pada kami, tidak sadarkah kau hal itu membuat kami semakin merindukan mereka.." sahut Kris

Suho memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kris kemudian ia kembali menghela nafas berat.

**THE SPECIAL POLICE**

"kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri Baekhyun?" tanya Lay

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku naik bus saja.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"kau tidak mau menelphone supirmu dulu?" tanya Lay

"anio.. aku ingin ke taman dulu, baru setelah itu aku menelphone supirku.." jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan senyum manisnya

"ya sudah hati-hati ne, mian aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Mobilku sedang ada di bengkel..." Lay mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah menyaesal

Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Lay, "hey.. aku namja bukan yeoja yang harus selalu di antar, dan aku sudah 20 tahun Lay.."

Lay tersenyum, "tapi tetap saja, aku khawatir padamu..."

"sudahlah aku pergi dulu ne, anyyeong..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke halte terdekat dengan wajah riang setidaknya sampai Lay tidak melihatnya, karna saat ia sudah jauh dari restoran Lay, raut wajahnya berubah jadi sendu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke arah namja yang sangat dirindukannya, tangannya ia kepalkan erat untuk mencari kekuatan.

Baekhyun duduk diam di halte sambil menunggu bus,

Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Suara getar ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya, ia tersenyum melihat nama sang pengirim pesan.

**From : Rusa Cantik**

"baekhyun-ah kau dimana? Aku ada di rumahmu sekarang.."

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, ia merutuki kebodohannya bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia punya janji dengan Luhan hari ini untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah hari ini. "aigooo, bagaimana bisa aku lupa.." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menepuk jidatnya

Sekarang bukan waktunya menunggu bus, sebaiknya ia naik taksi saja. Ia pun berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil melambai tangannya, taksi ketiga yang melewatinya akhirnya berhenti. Tanpa mengulur waktu Baekhyun langsung berlari ke taksi itu.

"ajussi, daerah gangnam ne.." ucap Baekhyun setelah masuk di dalam taksi

Supir taksi itu pun melajukan mobilnya menuju daerah gangnam. Baekhyun menghela nafas, niatnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya harus ia singkirkan dulu, dia tidak akan bisa tenang jika mengingat wajah Luhan yang geram karna ia tidak menepati janjinya.

"ajussi.. bisa kita cepat sedikit.." pinta Baekhyun, supir taksi itu mengangguk dan mulai menambah kecepatannya. Taksi yang di tumpangi Baekhyun berhenti karna lampu merah, "aigooo.." Baekhyun merungut kesal.

Ia membuka jendela taksinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, mata sipitnya sukses melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

DEG

"Yeollie..." gumam Baekhyun tidak percaya

Ingin sekali Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya tapi entah kenapa ia hanya diam terpaku melihat Chanyeol dengan yeoja lain saling berbicara dan bercanda apalagi yeoja itu mengapit lengan Chanyeol. Dan ingin sekali ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol menanyakan yeoja itu, tapi ia hanya diam terpaku dengan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dadanya.

Taksi yang di tumpanginya pun sudah melaju dan mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya di samping. Tangannya terkepal erat dan saat itu juga setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, "dasar nappeum namja.." gerutunya dalam hati

Chanyeol menoleh merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, "waeyo?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata bernama Yuri itu, yeoja yang mereka tolong.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kajja, biar ku antar pulang..." ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan Yuri di lengannya, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak ia seperti merasakan kalau Baekhyun melihatnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Well, Chanyeol akui yeoja yang di sampingnya ini memang cantik, sangat cantik lagi. Tapi, Chanyeol masih dan akan selalu mencintai namja manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Yuri tersenyum sinis, _"aku pasti akan bisa mengendalikanmu.." _batinnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

"masih mengingatku Tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan dingin pada seseorang di seberang telephone

"_aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungimu Lu..."_namja yang di temani Luhan bertelephone yang tak lain adalah Sehun, mencoba menjelasakan kepada Luhan.

Luhan mencibir dengan mulutnya, siapa yang tidak kesal. Sehun sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya setiap hari tapi sudah seminggu berlalu dan sekarang ia baru menghubunginya. "sudahlah.. pasti yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja di sana lebih cantik dan tampan..."

PIP

Luhan menghakhiri sambungan telephonennya secara sepihak, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Di sisi lain, Sehun memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "aigoooo dia cepat sekali marah.." gerutunya

"kalau kalian sama-sama emosi, masalah tidak akan selesai.." Sahut Kai sok bijak

Sehun kembali menatap nanar ponselnya, "apa Kyungsoo juga marah seperti Luhan?" tanyanya, Kai menggeleng "anio.. dia kekasih yang cukup pengertian.." jawabnya enteng

Sehun menghela nafas, ia menyimpan ponselnya dan berkutat lagi dengan komputer yang ada di depannya.

Luhan melempar ponselnya di atas ranjang Baekhyun dan merebahkan dirinya. "aissshhh ada dimana si Byun Baekhyun itu.." Luhan benar-benar kesal hari ini dan sepertinya Baekhyun yang akan jadi sasarannya.

CEKLEKK

PRANG

"kau darimana saja eoh?" tanya Luhan kesal sambil melempar bantal ke arah Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi ada yang salah dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang biasanya manis dan tulus kini terkesan di paksakan, dan Luhan bisa melihat itu. Niatnya melampiaskan kekesalannya jadi ia urungkan melihat senyum itu.

Baekhyun nyengir dan itu makin membuat Luhan curiga, "mian.. aku lupa kita punya janji.."

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memicingkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "apa yang terjadi Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan tajam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun reflek memundurkan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu rusa..?" Baekhyun menyingkirkan wajah Luhan dengan telunjuknya

"yakk, aku manusia bukan hewan, kenapa kau memanggilku rusa.." Luhan berhasil teralihkan dengan pertanyaannya semula dan itu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam hati. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "kajja.. kita kerjakan tugas kita dan istirahat aku lelah..." Baekhyun bejalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya untuk mengetik tugas-tugasnya.

Bukan Luhan namanya jika ia orang yang gampang menyerah, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu dengannya. Mungkin nanti –pikirnya.

.

.

.

"anyyeong aku pulang.." teriak Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang meeting mereka

Dan hasilnya ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang ketua, "darimana saja kau Chanyeol?" tanyanya tegas

"eh.. itu.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "aku..."

"_aduhh aku harus bilang apa?" tanyanya dalam hati_

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat besok kita harus melakukan penyelidikan lagi terhadap kasus Bo Mung Go.." Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka

Suho menghela nafas, "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir, walau bagaimanapun tegasnya Suho, keselamatan saudara-saudaranya lah yang paling penting.

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk, "_huff untunglah.." _ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengelus dadanya

.

Sarapan ke empat TheSpecial Police itu mereka jalani dengan keheningan, Suho jadi merasa tidak enak karna Chen sama sekali belum mau berbicara padanya, "hari ini kita tidak akan melakukan penyelidikan.." ucapnya hampir berbisik tapi masih bisa di dengar yang lain. Chen, Chanyeol dan tak terkecuali Kris mengangkat kepala mereka menatap Suho dengan kening berkerut bingung.

Suho yang merasa di tatapi juga mengangkat kepalanya, "waeyo?" tanyanya

"apa maksud _hyung _?" tanya Chanyeol

"hari ini kalian boleh menemui kekasih kalian, aku tahu kalian merindukannya. Tapi hanya hari ini, aku bisa mengijinkan kalian, gunakan pertemuan kalian untuk memberikan mereka pengertian kalau kalian tidak bisa sering menemui dan menghubungi mereka karna misi kita saat ini benar-benar berat.." jelas Suho membuat yang lain hanya bisa melongo

Suho bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, ia menghentikan langkahnya karna sepertinya ke tiga saudaranya itu sama sekali tidak merespon, "waeyo? Kalian tidak ingin pergi se—"

"anio.. kami akan pergi, gomawo _hyung _.." kali ini Chen memotong ucapan Suho sambil tersenyum, Suho mengangguk kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan meja makan mereka, pagi ini ia punya janji dengan Soo Man Abeoji.

.

.

"jadi, Yuri-sshi mereka hanya berempat?" tanya Bo Mung Go

"ne, hanya empat orang yang kemarin aku lihat..." jawab Yuri dengan wajah malas

"kau yakin?" tanya Bo Mung Go lagi memastikan

Yuri mengangguk malas, "harus berapa kali aku mengulanginya, Bo Mung Go BRENGSEKK.."

"tapi—"

Seorang pengawal menghampiri Bo Mung Go dan membisikkan sesuatu, "oh jadi, dua yang lainnya sedang berada di Hongkong... dan mereka tidak di ikutkan dalam misi?" tanya Bo Mung Go pada pengawal yang tadi membisikkannya

Pengawal itu mengangguk, "tapi kenapa harus Hongkong?" tanyanya lagi

"karna ayah mereka berdua, Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim sedang bertugas di sana.. jadi mereka bisa melakukan pengawasan langsung terhadap anak-anak mereka.." jelas sang pengawal yang ber name tag Park Tae Seo

"baiklah, sangat menarik.." ucap Bo Mung Go di sertai dengan semiriknya

"dan untuk kau nona manis, kau harus segera menyelsaikan pekerjaanmu, aku membutuhkan seorang dari mereka untuk menjadi mata-mataku.." lanjutnya sambil menatap Yuri, Yuri mendesis, "kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, secepatnya akan kubawa dia padamu.." jawabnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Bo Mung Go yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak

.

.

.

Xiumin menggerutu kesal sambil mencari sesutu dalam tas ranselnya, "mencari ini.." sahut seseorang sambil menyodorkan sebuah pulpen

Xiumin manatap pulpen itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, "goma—"

GREPP

"bogoshipeo.." Xiumin langsung memeluk namja yang menyodorkan pulpennya setelah melihat wajah namja itu.

Namja yang tidak lain adalah Chen itu membalas pelukan Xiumin, "nado.. Minnie.." balasnya sambil mengelus puggung Xiumin

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya, "kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanyanya heran

Chen cemberut, "tentu saja karna aku ingin menemuimu.."

PLETAKK

"kau lari dari misimu?" Xiumin bertanya dengan mincibir setelah menjitak kening Chen

"tentu saja tidak.." bela Chen masih mengelus keningnya yang di jitak manis oleh Xiumin

Xiumin membenarkan letak tas ranselnya, "lalu..."

"kita harus berbicara di tempat yang tidak ribut.." Chen manarik Xiumin ke taman belakang campus Xiumin dan duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

.

"jadi, hari ini kau menemuiku untuk mengatakan itu?" tanya Xiumin memastikan dan di aggguki oleh Chen

"Chen..." panggil Xiumin, Chen menoleh "wae?" tanyanya

"pernakah kau berfikir berada di posisi Suho _hyung _?" tanya Xiumin balik, Chen menolah ke arah Xiumin meminta penjelasan lebih, "kau tidak berfikir, di antara kalian dialah yang paling memikul beban berat, dia harus menyelsaikan misi dengan baik meskipun di bantu dengan kalian tapi tetap dialah yang paling memikul beban berat, karna bukan hanya menyelsaikan misi dia juga harus menjaga kalian sebagai seorang ketua, jadi mengertilah kenapa _hyung _sering memperingatkamu tentang menomorsatukan misi dan menomorduakan masalah pribadi..." jelas Xiumin membuat Chen tersenyum

"sepertinya memang tidak salah aku menemuimu Minnie.." balas Chen sambil mengusap rambut Xiumin, Xiumin menghentikan gerakan tangan Chen lalu menggenggamnya dan menunjukkannya di antara dirinya dan Chen.

"hey.. aku ini bukan Cuma kekasihmu, tapi aku juga bisa jadi sahabatmu... aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengerti misimu kali ini pasti sangat berat, dan jika kau kemari untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanku maka, kau sudah mendapatkannya. Asal.." Xiumin mengantungkan ucapannya

"asal.?" Tanya Chen

"asal jangan sampai kau menghianatiku. Jika itu terjadi, maka mungkin saja kau mati bukan karna menjalankan misi melainkan kau akan mati di tangaku sendiri menggunakan pistolmu.." lanjut Xiumin yang seperti ancaman tapi membuat Chen terkekeh

"ara.." Chen tersenyum kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Xiumin, "percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu karna kaulah satu-satunya kekasih sekaligus sahabatku yang paling istemawa.." Xiumin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chen, "akan aku pegang itu..."

.

.

.

"Baekkie-ah?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya memanggilnya dengan lantang. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap koridor kampusnya dan melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya sedang berlari kecil kepadanya. Tapi seketika amarahnya muncul mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"hosh.. hosh.." namja jakung yang menghampiri Baekhyun itu menghela nafas

"ada apa kau mencari ku Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dingin

DEG

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menganggap perkataan Baekhyun yang dingin karna sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak mengubungi dan menemui namja manis yang dihadapannya. "apa yang kau katakan Baeekkie, tenu saja karan aku merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun mendecih, "jinja? Bukankah kau sedang sangat sibuk, kenapa kau malah datang menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin

"apa maksudmu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mulai sedikit kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun

Baekhyun tertawa hambar, "tidak perlu mengingatku, urusi saja yeojamu itu..." jawabnya kemudian hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

GREPP

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggenggang lengan itu dengan erat, "apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan.." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol di lengannya

"apa maksudmu yeoja, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tajam

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, "yeoja yang kemarin bersamamu itu, Park Chanyeol-sshi.." jawabnya dengan nada formal tapi masih terkesan dingin

DEG

"itu, aku hanya menjalankan misi.." bohong Chanyeol gugup, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin marah padanya.

"jinja? Kalau begitu urusi saja misimu itu Park Chanyeol-sshi dan lupakan saja aku.."ucap Baekhyun menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin melapas rindu karna tidak menemui kekasihnya ini selama seminggu. Tapi, apa yang dia dapatkan hanya rasa cemburu yang tidak jelas dan kemarhan yang ia temui dari raut wajah Baekhyun.

"kau seharusnya mengerti Byun Baekhyun, aku sedang menjalankan misi bukan bermain-main.." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada tajam dan dingin, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya menghadapi sikap Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang dingin dan tajam, baru kali ini iya mendapatakan nada tajam seperti itu dari ucapan Chanyeol. "misi? Dengan seorang yeoja?.." Baekhyun belum mau mengalah menyulutkan api emosi di antara mereka

"itu.."

"sudahlah.. urusi saja misi dan yeojamu itu, aku sudah muak.. aku ada kelas, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku karna aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu.." Baekhyun bersumpah setiap huruf dari kata-katanya itu bagaikan sebilah pisau yang merobek-robek hatinya saat itu juga.

Chanyeol tertegun dengan ucapan Baekhyun, mulutnya menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya diam mematung sambil memandang punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat bergetar dan makin mengecil dari penglihatannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan menendang dengan kesal tempat sampah tak berdosa di dekatnya hingga sampah-sampah yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kampus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, "cih.. bahkan dia tidak mengejarku untuk menjelaskan semuanya.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertengkaran mereka , Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo, "mana aku tahu.." jawabnya acuh, ia jadi teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sehun kemarin. Ia jadi menyesal sudah membentak Sehun kemarin, padahal ia sangat merindukan namja itu.

"kajja, kita kekelas setelah itu baru setelah itu kita minta penjelasan dari Baekhyun.." ajak Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mendahului Luhan, Luhan berhenti di depan tempat sampah yang di tendang Chanyeol tadi, "tempat sampah yang malang.." gumamnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kyugsoo.

.

.

.

"Baby..." panggil Kris menghampiri Tao yang sedang berlatih dengan tongkat wushunya.

Tao berbalik, bukannya menyapa sang kekasih dengan senyum manis malah ia mencoba memukul Kris dengan tongkat wushunya.

TAK... TAK.. TAK.. TAK..TAK

Tao masih berusaha memukul Kris dengan tongkat wushunya, tapi Kris terus menghindar. Akhirnya Kris yang kesal langsung menangkap tongkat wushu Tao dengan tangannya membuat Tao seketika langsung berhadapan dengan Kris dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"kasar sekali kau ini menyambut kekasihmu.." ucap Kris

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Dan...

TAKK

"Awwwww..." ringis Kris karna Tao menendang keras tulang kering kakinya, belum sampai di situ.

PUKKK

Tao memukul kepala Kris dengan tongkat wushunya yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman Kris.

"yakk.. yakk... kau ingin berkelahi denganku?" omel Kris yang hanya di kedikkan bahu oleh Tao

"jadi, untuk apa Tuan Wu, yang tampan dan '**sibuk' **ini menemuiku dan mengganggu latihanku..?" tanya Tao dengan nada sing a song

Kris berdehem dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "tentu saja untuk melepas rinduku.." jawabnya

"lepas? Memangnya _hyung _memakai rindu sekarang hingga harus di lepas" Tao bertanya bodoh

"aissshhh kau ini, dasar bodoh.. itu hanya istilahnya saja.." Kris mulai kesal dengan Tao

"yakk, aku tidak bodoh.." teriak Tao tidak terima

Tao mulai lagi memukuli Kris dengan tongkat wushunya, tentu saja Kris terus menghindar. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, "ekhem.." Tao menghentikan gerakan memukulnya di tubuh Kris dan menatap orang yang berdehem

Tao langsung nyengir, "hai appa.." sapanya pada Mentri Huang dan kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Tao, ia pun hendak mengejar Tao tapi Mentri Huang menahannya, "kita perlu bicara Kris.." ucap Mentri Huang dan dengan sangat terpaksa pun hari ini seharunya ia berlovely dovey dengan Tao harus jadi hari diskusi dengan 'calon mertua'.

.

Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengantar Kris ke gerbang rumahnya untuk pulang, karna hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. " berhenti tertawa Huang Zi Tao.." ucap Kris dingin

Tao berhenti tertawa, "jadi, appa menyuruhmu membersihkan senjata-senjata kesayangannya seharian ini? Tanyanya lagi tidak percaya sang appa menyuruh Kris membersihkan senjata-senjatanya yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh para maid di rumahnya.

"sudahlah aku mau pulang.." mood Kris jadi buruk, bukannya membaik malah pikirannya semakin di buat pusing saja. Tao berjalan mendahului Kris dan berdiri di hadapan Kris.

GREPP

"aku merindukanmu.. Tuan Wu.." ucap Tao dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Tao, "nado.."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi kanan Kris, "gwaencahana. Jika kau tidak bisa menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini, lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa dan semoga sukses.." ucapnya kemudian mendapat balasan ciuman di pipi kirinya

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne.." Kris mengusap kepala Tao dan kemudian ia berjalan ke mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Tao, Tao tersenyum melihat kepergian Kris, "semoga sukses Tuan Wu.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya

.

.

.

"sedang melamunkan apa eoh?" tanya Suho setelah masuk kedalam cafe Lay yang sedang tidak ramai dan mendapati Lay sedang melamun sambil menumpukan dagu di tangannya.

Lay menoleh ke arah Suho, "Suho.." Lay tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya seperti biasa

Suho duduk di depan Lay, dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan rindu. "ada apa?" tanya Lay melihat keresahan di mata kekasihnya itu.

Suho mendesah, kekasihnya itu memang selalu tahu semua tentang dirinya tanpa harus ia ceritakan secara detail. "aku bingung.." jawabnya seperti gumaman tapi masih bia di dengar Lay

"bingung kenapa?" tanya Lay lagi

"aku bingung menghadapi misi yang sangat membuatku pusing ini, apalagi dengan tidak adanya Sehun dan Kai.." jawabnya sambil memandang jalanan di luar lewat kaca transaparan yang menjadi dinding restoran Lay.

Lay mengikuti arah pandang Suho, "Suho-ah.." panggi Lay, Suho memalingkan wajahnya menatap Lay. "aku tidak tahu seberapa beratnya misimu kali ini, aku hanya merasa misimu kali ini akan melibatkan rasa kepercayaan, cinta dan persaudaraan kalian.." Suho mengerinyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Lay yang cukup membuatnya bingung

Lay menatap Suho, "jika kau kemari mencari nasehat dariku, maka aku hanya bisa bilang kalau kau harus selalu bisa mempercayai saudaramu-saudaramu dan jangan mencoba menyulutkan api emosi jika salah satu di antara kalian sedang tersulut emosi, karna jika itu terjadi semuanya akan bertambah rumit untuk kalian, dan pemecahan masalahnya akan sangat sulit.." lanjutnya

Lay tersenyum melihat Suho yang mulai mengerti perkataannya, "dan percayalah kau akan selalu mendapat kepercayaanku jika kau menginginkan itu.." Suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lay yang selalu bisa menenangkan pikirannya itu.

"kau memang penasehat yang baik.." jawab Suho

Lay menggeleng, "aku bisa jadi penasehat untukmu jika kau membutuhkan penasehat, aku bisa menjadi sahabat untukmu jika kau menginginkan sahabat, dan aku tentu saja bisa jadi kekasihmu jika kau membutuhkan kekasih.. tapi, aku tidak berjanji aku akan menjadi musuhmu jika kau membutuhkan seorang musuh.." candanya di akhir kalimat

Suho tersenyum menampilkan senyum malaikatnya seperti biasa, "kau memang kekasihku yang istemewa Lay.." ujarnya kemudian berdiri

Lay ikut berdiri, "kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya

Suho berjalan menghampiri Lay dan memberkan pelukan hangatnya yang tidak mungkin bisa ia berikan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan tergantung dengan misinya, "mian.. aku hanya datang untuk sekedar meminta nasehatmu bukannya melepas rinduku.." sesalnya

Lay mengusap punggung Suho dan tersenyum, "gwaencahana.. dan namja tampan selesaikan misimu cepat agar kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperi biasa.."

Suho melepaskan pelukannya,

CUP

Setelah mencium pipi Lay secara kilat, Suho melesat pergi meninggalkan restoran mengendarai mobilnya, Laya hanya bisa diam terpaku sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun.." Kai memanggil Sehun yang sedang asik mengutak-atik komputernya

"hmm.." balas Sehun dengan gumaman dengan masih terfokus pada layar komputer di depannya

"kau tidak bosan?" tanya Kai

Sehun menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya mengetik, kemudian menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kai, "sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan itu Kkamjong?" tanyanya malas

"ayolah.. sehari saja kita keliling Hongkong.." bujuk Kai benar-benar di landa kebosanan, "kita tidak bisa.." jawab Sehun datar

"siapa bilang?" tanya Kai dengan semiriknya

"kau tidak tahu di luar pintu ada penjaga.." jawab Sehun tidak percaya kalau Kai melupakan kenyataan kalau mereka sedang di jaga ketat

"hey.. kita ini The Speial Police, menghadapi para pengawal itu bukan hal yang sulit, ayolahhhh hanya sehari saja.." Kai benar-benar tidak mau menyerah memohon pada Sehun

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "baiklah..." akhirnya Sehun pasrah, lagian dia juga sudah kebosanan dia juga butuh matahari dan udara segar.

Sehun dan Kai mulai membuka pintu dan seperti dugaan mereka sudah dihadang oleh dua orang penjaga yang berbada kekar. Kai bersiul, "kami ingin ke kamar tidur, kami lelah..." ucapnya

"baiklah, biar kami antar Tuan.." jawab sang penjaga dengan suara britonnya.

Kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "ah tidak perlu, lagian mana bisa kami kabur.."

"aishhh lama.." gumam Sehun

TAKK

Dengan sekali gerakan pengawal yang satunya sudah tidak berdaya di lantai karna Sehun menyerang di bagian vitalnya yang membuat orang seketika pingsan. Sebelum penjaga yang satunya memanggil bantuan, Kai sudah terlebih dahulu melumpuhkannya.

"mian.. ajussi, aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu nanti.." Kai berbisik dengan wajah menyesal yang di buat-buatnya tepat di telinga penjaga itu.

"cepatlah Kkamjong.." teriak Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di lorong gelap itu.

Kai pun bergegas dan berlari mengejar Sehun. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menghindar dari para pengwal ayah Sehun dan Kai, mereka benar-benar harus lihai dalam melewati para penjaga itu.

PRANG

Dengan tidak sengaja Kai menyentuh salah satu guci dan terjatuh saat mereka sudah di depan pintu, Sehun melotot ke arah Kai sedang Kai hanya cengar-cengir. "kau ceroboh sekali.." Sehun bergumam tidak jelas, dan kini sekitar 5 pengawal sudah berada di depan mereka dengan gaya angkuh. "anda mau kemana tuan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

Kai berdehem, "saat kuhitung hana, dul, sek.. KABURRRR..."

Kai berlari meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, "yakk Kkamjong kau curang sekali..." teriak Sehun ikut berlari menyusul Kai

Sedang para pengawal itu melongo dan saling menatap satu sama lain saat melihat Sehun dan Kai sudah berlari kabur dari hadapan mereka. "dasar.. kejar Tuan Muda sekarang.." perintah seseorang dari mereka

Mereka pun mengejar Kai dan Sehun yang sudah berlari jauh, "kalian tidak usah khawatir, kami hanya jalan-jalan..." teriak Kai kepada para pengawal yang sudah kelelahan mengejar mereka.

Para pengawal itupun berhenti berlari, "sudahlah kita kan sudah hafal seluk beluk negara ini jadi nanti juga kita bisa menemukannya.. lagian mereka memang bisa kemana.." sahut seseorang dari mereka dan di angguki yang lain.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun berjalan santai setelah memastikan para pengawal itu sudah tidak mengikuti mereka, kini mereka sedang berada di pasar yang mereka tidak tahu apa namanya. *appa-appaku nanti nyasar loh

DUAGH..DUAGH.. DUAGHHH..

Suara orang yang sedang di keroyok sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua namja tampan yang berstatus polisi itu. Kai hendak mendekati laki-laki yang sedang dikeroyok oleh beberapa preman itu di pojokan pasar tapi Sehun menahannya, "jangan sok ikut campur Kkamjong.."

Kai mendecih dan menepis tangan Sehun dan menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, "cih.. dasar pecundang beraninya main keroyokan.." ejek Kai yang sukses membuat para preman pasar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya meski preman itu mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan bahasa hongkong

Kali ini Kai yang mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, ia melirik Sehun tapi namja susu itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Kai baru teringat kalau ia sekarang berada di Hongkong, bukan Korea dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya ia berbahasa Korea di negeri orang.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan orang yang bahkan Kai tidak mengerti cara berbicaranya, ia pun merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang bermata uang Hongkong yang dicurinya dari dompet sang appa dan kemudian ia lempar di depan preman itu, preman itu menatap Kai dan uangnya bergantian kemudian mengambil uangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun dan juga kakek tua yang sedang di keroyoknya tadi.

"dasar.." gerutu Kai

Ia mendekati kakek tua itu dan membantunya berdiri, "ajussi tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan bahasa korea

Kakek tua itu menatap bingung Kai, dan lagi-lagi Kai lupa kalau ia menggunakan bahasa Korea. Sehun menghampiri Kai dan kakek tua itu, "paman tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Hongkong, Kai melongo mengetahui fakta kalau Sehun bisa berbahasa Hongkong.

Kakek tua itu mengangguk, "terima kasih anak muda.." balasnya kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat dan meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

Kai menatap tajam Sehun, "kau bisa berbahasa Hongkong?" tanyanya penuh selidik

Sehun mengangguk, "sedikit.."

"dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya

"harus.."

"tentu saja pabbo.."

"aku atau kau yang pabbo.." Sehun tidak terima di ejek bodoh.

"tentu saja kau.." balas Kai

"memang Kau.." Sehun belum mau mengalah

"yak.. yakk.." Kai berteriak memanggil Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, ia pun mengikuti Sehun dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku.."

"mmm.." Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jelas

"aku lapar kita makan dulu ne? sebelum kita kembali kerumahmu.." bujuk Kai dan lagi-lagi hanya di balas gumaman oleh Sehun

Tanpa mereka sadari kakek tua yang mereka tolong tadi tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Kai, "anak muda yang menarik.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum

Dan datanglah segerombolan namja berjas hitam dengan mobil mewah mengelilingi kakek tua itu. "anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" tanya seorang dari pengawal itu

"tentu saja.." jawab kakek tua itu tertawa dan masuk kedalam mobilnya

"semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi anak muda.." ucapnya dengan bahasa korea..

.

.

TBC

Annyeong...

DUAGHH.. DUAGH.. DUAGHH *di lempar sendal

Mian banget Dhan Mi lama banget updatenya, Dhan Mi punya banyak alasan. **Pertama,** Dhan Mi punya 4 FF lain yang juga harus Dhan Mi update. **Kedua,** Kuota Dhan Mi habis, truss Dhan Mi malas beli, soalnya uangnya mau Dhan Mi pake buat beli sepatu impian Dhan Mi. **Ketiga,** Karna Dhan Mi nggak mood banget lanjutin nih FF, padahal reviewnya banyak, mungkin karna Dhan Mi kehabisan ide kali yah? **Kelima, **Laptop Dhan Mi di rumah om selama seminggu dan nggak bisa ngetik..

Di seri pertama kemarin banyak yang review Dhan Mi kalau karakter uke di sini terlalu mirip yeoja. Ok gimana capter ini udah cukup manly kan ukenya? Nggak terlalu lenjeh kan? *semoga iya aminnn

Udah ada yang bisa nebak gimana jalan ceritanya nggak?

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Novey****, ****Jung Hyun Ri II**** , ****tiikaaa**** ,****loveHEENJABUJA****, ****Kim HyeKa**** , ****Effie0420****, ****FSRifiqa****, ****RirinSekarini****, ****fallforhaehyuk**** , ****Jang Taeyoung**** , ****Jaylyn Rui****, ****exindira****, ****opikyung0113**** , ****ajib4ff**** , ****Niiraa**** , ****dhian930715ELF****, ****princesssparkyu****, ****xiaolu odult****, ****younlaycious88**** , ****URuRuBaek****, ****HyunRa****, ****SiDer Tobat****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** , ****korean tea, ****Yeon Ae, ****specialpolice12, ****soo baby, ****ThehunieLuhanie, Shotix, ****chanchan**** , ****Nuraya sarang**** , ****Dugundugun, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** , ****Tsuki Janko****, ****Cho Rai Sa**** , ****Dewdew90, ****km, ****Sabil, ****Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek****, ****MayumiChiharu-KJM ZYX**** , ****Sherry Cho****, ****ressijewelll****, ****Yuseong Han****, ****Shin Ririn**** , ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****min rin**** , ****mitahunhan****, ****mitahunhan****,**** lanarava6223, ****IkaIkaHun11****, ****siscaMinstalove**** , ****12Wolf**** , ****choitaemin12**** , ****Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**


End file.
